


That Moment Folds Space and Time

by HolmesApothecary



Series: Season 6 Odds and Ends [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Episode: s06e01 Smoke Signals, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, S6 Spoilers, Weddings, s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: He looks back over the grass again, trying to picture a wedding here: white tent, floral arrangements, fairy lights all around as his friends and family mingle celebrating the fact that someone actually wants to spend their life with him.Or David thinks about it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Season 6 Odds and Ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597348
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	That Moment Folds Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can figure out where I got the title.

The sky is streaked with purples and pinks, giving the light over the field a softer, more muted quality than David has ever noticed before. He pulls his feet up on to the bench of the picnic table, wrapping his arms around them as he continues to stare out into the stretch of grass behind the motel. A space he’s never given much thought to before but now sits before him with surprising potential. It is unusually chilly for a July evening, but he had grabbed Patrick’s grey hoodie as he left the apartment for a walk, knowing he’d end up exactly here. 

He wraps himself tighter in the jacket as he looks back over the grass again, trying to picture a wedding here: white tent, floral arrangements, fairy lights all around as his friends and family mingle, celebrating the fact that someone actually wants to spend their life with him. Yet his mind continues to wander—going back to other times he’s spent in this place. Pungent sheets on the clothesline and the beginning of a friendship. A first family barbeque that ended in heartbreak, but had also led to other, more successful dinners on the lawn. The ringing laughter of his family and extended family as Johnny continued to learn to grill with some success and some failure. A dusty blanket spread across the grass as Alexis sunned herself whenever she was bored as if she was on a tropical beach. The rounds of catch his Dad and Patrick have taken to playing ever since his one and only baseball game. Instance after instance of the life they’ve built here on this little patch of land. 

“This place means something to you guys,” Patrick had said to him. And David knows that his fiancé includes himself in that as well. Their first kiss, first time falling asleep together, first introduction to David’s enthusiastic love of rom-coms all happened here. Their first fight as well. But also after, the first time they really talked about their pasts and knew where this thing between them was headed. Holding hands so tightly as they sat on the floor of an unoccupied room being the most honest they’d ever been in a relationship—terrifying as it was. 

This motel writes the history of his family, denotes the place of his growing up. And it’s here, he decides, he will mark the beginning of the next chapter of his life. Moving away from here, yes, but never forgetting where he’s come from, this place that has become his home. 

He hears someone walk up behind him, knowing it’s his fiancé, returning from helping Ray with some tax paperwork. Patrick settles in behind him, legs on either side of the bench, hooking his chin over David’s shoulder.

“What are you so lost in thought about out here?”

David thinks for a moment, and then suddenly sees it all before him. 

He points behind the motel and says, “Thinking about how that area over there by the trees would be perfect for a dance floor. With lights strung all above it, you know?”

Patrick pulled him in closer. “Yeah?”

“Maybe we can find someone to build something for it. And I bet Heather and some other vendors would love to cater. We know our own great farms to reach out to, even without Clive.”

“So, you’ve thought about it? Doing it here?” 

“I’ve thought about it,” he says, knowing as it settles into him that this is the perfect choice. “Let’s get married at home.”

Patrick tucks his face into David’s neck, pecking a kiss there. “Yeah...yeah, we can do that. Tell me more, David.” 

“Well, I was thinking about sunset.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
